


Fake Head

by Vetrov



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Slash, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetrov/pseuds/Vetrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мелькор согласился вернуть Феанору сильмарилли с одним условием.</p><p>Стилизация под видео-ролик. Вместо имён персонажей использованы заместительные синонимы, действия описываются в настойщем времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Head

**Author's Note:**

> "Капустка, капустка... Ай, человеческая голова!  
> Да какая дешёвая!"
> 
> music: 2 Unlimited - No Limit 2006

Ночной сверкающий город, высокие небоскрёбы - офисные центры, неоновые вывески, скоростные многоуровневые автострады, мосты на мощных стальных тросах. По одной такой автостраде едут два чёрных ощетинившихся антеннами спутниковых систем безопасности джипа, быстро и плавно обгоняя прочих участников движения.

Сверкающее трёхэтажное здание ночного клуба с парковкой, заставленной дорогими автомобилями гостей. Охрана в чёрных строгих костюмах и с каплями переговорных устройств бродит прямо по стоянке. На входе стоят несколько здоровенных очень смуглых парней в тёмных очках, чёрные волосы острыми прядями торчат вверх, словно драконьи рога.

Два джипа въезжают на стоянку, задержавшись на пару секунд каждый у КПП со шлагбаумом. Дверцы открываются, со всех сторон выбираются в общей сложности восемь высоких и стройных мужчин разной степени спортивного телосложения. Четверо брюнетов, трое ярко-рыжих и один блондин. Одеты по разному. Самый старший в приталенный одновременно и строгий, и модный костюм с вкраплениями серебряных нитей, поблёскивающих в неоновом свете. Его чёрные прямые волосы до лопаток аккуратно зачёсаны и собраны в хвост. Он опускает со лба на глаза тёмные узкие очки, скрывая за чёрными стёклами свинцового цвета радужки. С пассажирского места того же джипа, из которого он вышел, выбирается очень похожий на него парень, только откровенно моложе. Его матово-чёрный костюм наглухо застёгнут, и у него нет тёмных очков. Зато есть рация. С заднего сиденья выбираются брюнет и блондин. Блондин при ярком освещении оказывается платиновым, брюнет - с волосами тёмно-красного оттенка. Оба так же с миниатюрными переговорными устройствами. Тёмный одет несколько развязно - под расстёгнутым пиджаком спортивная майка, и отчётливо видно кожаный ремень оперативной кобуры. Потёртые грязно-синие джинсы заправлены в армейские ботинки. Блондин одет модно и стильно, его одежда светлых тонов и более соответствует месту, в которое они приехали. Взглянув на фасад клуба, он ослепительно улыбается. У него прозрачно-синие глаза и нет тёмных очков.  
Из второй машины почти одновременно выходят трое огренно-рыжих парней. Водитель - самый высокий и широкоплечий, с длинными ногами в выгодно подчёркивающих их стройность, отливающих сталью брюках. В тёмном пиджаке и белой майке под ним, плотно облегающей подтянутую мускулистую фигуру.  
Двое рыжих пониже и поизящней, близнецы. Они бодро выпрыгивают с заднего сиденья, вёртко оглядываются и быстро подходят к первой четвёрке. Они общим стилем одежды походят на тёмно-красного, но при этом одеты во всё более светлое, с оттенками зелёного, что оттеняет их персиковые волосы и светлую кожу. Эти двое выглядят самыми младшими. Последним из машины выбирается изящный и в то же время такой же статный, как остальные, брюнет. На нём лёгкое распахнутое полупальто, под которым видно синюю шёлковую рубашку, одетую навыпуск. Как и полупальто, чёрные, идеально отглаженные брюки. Он выглядит наименее опасным из восьмирых, но при немного неудачном повороте становится видно кожаный ремень кобуры и у него на плече.

Их встречают здоровые смуглые парни и провожают через центральный вход. Посетители оборачиваются на них, кто застывает с полным удивления или обожания взглядом. Кто морщится и отворачивается. Но почти у всех сквозит в глазах узнавание.  
В клубе играет громка, ритмичная музыка, за стеклянными пуленепробиваемыми дверями их встречает фигуристая длинноногая брюнетка в кожаных мини-юбке и корсете, которые смотрятся на ней не пошло, а подчёркивают её опасность. Она и ещё трое вышеупомянутых мрачных охранников провожают гостей вглубь клуба.

Тем временем глубоко внутри, возможно где-то на одном из нескольких подвальных этажей, в сумрачной комнате, отделанной панелями из красного дерева и уставленной такой же вычурной и тяжёлой мебелью на середину в круг приглушённого света выходит атлетически сложённый высокий блондин. Похожий на статую античного бога войны, он набрасывает на рельефные плечи ярко-синюю, в цвет его глаз, рубашку, оставляет незастёгнутыми пару верхних пуговиц. Нижнюю часть в его незастёгнутые брюки заправляют выскользнувшие из-за спины кисти с длинными гибкими пальцами и чёрными ногтями с идеальным маникюром. Из-за плеча божественного блондина выглядывает лицо с не менее хищными и даже немного более резкими чертами лица, высокими скулами и жёлтыми, почти светящимися в темноте глазами. Второй мужчина, медно-рыжий, застёгивает из-за спины первого его ремень, а потом набрасывает на плечи серебристую жилетку, обходит спереди и так же застёгивает каждую пуговицу, глядя снизу вверх в глаза блондину. Второй ниже первого примерно на пол головы, хотя они оба высоки для обычных людей. В довершении рыжий набрасывает на плечи блондина двойную кобуру, вмиг укладывающуюся вдоль торса своего хозяина за счёт вложенных в неё двух тяжёлых серебристых пистолетов. Пристёгивает её к поясу.  
Блондин грубо притягивает рыжего и целует, запуская пальцы в его взъерошенные прямые волосы на затылке. Рыжий всё ещё по пояс раздет.

Через несколько минут эти двое, уже полностью одетые в светло-серебристый и чёрный костюмы соответственно идут по освещённому тускло-оранжевым светом коридору с металлическими стенами. По пути к ним присоединяется самый здоровый из тех смуглых парней охраны. Этот без видимой рации и без тёмных очков. У него горящие в темноте рыжие глаза и почти такого же цвета жёсткие, как медная проволока, длинные, вьющиеся, собранные сзади в хвост волосы.  
У выхода в зал их ожидают ещё трое охранников.

Под грохот музыки две группы встречаются посреди большого зала на специально очищенной площадке. Посетители жмутся к стенам и заворожённо следят за происходящим.  
Божественно прекрасный блондин делает знак своему рыжему помощнику, уже убравшему волосы в аккуратный прилизанный хвост, и тот поднимает на руках стальной широкий кейс с выразительными рёбрами жёсткости. Одним щелчком открывает крышку и демонстрирует вожаку трёхцветной компании три сверкающих кристалла на бархатной бордовой подушке. Тот снимает очки и сощурившись, придирчиво осматривает. Потом тоже даёт знак своей младшей копии, и тот поднимает с пола квадратный бокс, сделанный из похожего материала. Нажимает пару кнопок, и крышка открывается, выпуская в воздух зеленоватый пар. Блондин в серебристом костюме заглядывает в бокс, его ноздри возбуждённо расширяются, затем он хищно скалится и кивает. Обе группы обмениваются подношениями и расходятся, с виду довольные собой.

Двигаясь обратно уже без охраны, восемь пришельцев разделяются, двое одинаковых самых младших рыжих парней и платиновый блондин идут к стойке бара, остальные уходят. Высокий рыжий с тревогой оборачивается на них пару раз, но блондин делает ему знак "всё ОК". Они теряются в толпе посетителей. Оставшиеся возвращаются по машинам и уезжают.

Рыжий помощник божественного блондина на одном из нижних этажей, в облицованной белым кафелем лаборатории, одетый в белый халат и защитную маску поверх остальной одежды, достают руками в перчатках из квадратного бокса голову. Шея идеально отрублена, светлые длинные волосы подметают лабораторный стол. Покрытые изморозью ресницы скорбно опущены, голова, некогда принадлежавшая мужчине, отдалённо похожему на божественного блондина, как бы спит. Рыжий некоторое время держит голову за волосы, вглядываясь в лицо. Едва заметно склоняет свою то к правому, то к левому плечу. Ставит её на стол и втыкает пустой шприц, вытягивает загустевшую кровь, затем несёт её к прибору в стороне.

Божественный блондин, восседающий в вип-ложе, обложенный стройными моделями всех мастей в бикини, чинно пьёт мартини из треугольного бокала на ножке. Его отвлекает склоняющийся к уху "рогатый" охранник. За пару секунд глаза блондина расширяются, лицо становится серьёзным, он вскакивает, отряхиваясь от моделей. Быстро идёт в лабораторию.

В большом зале оживление, охрана стягивается со всего здания к дверям лифта, все откровенно вооружены. Оставшиеся рыжие близнецы ненавязчиво следят за происходящим, продолжая мило улыбаться своим новым знакомым и смеяться над шутками друг друга. Один из них легко достаёт из кармана мобильный и набирает сообщение. В другом конце зала платиновый блондин читает его с экрана и звонит дальше, у него озабоченный вид. За его спиной из темноты выдвигаются двое "рогатых" охранников.

По ночной трассе в сторону от города мчится джип старшего из восьмерых, за ним следом несутся два тёмно-бордовых и несколько чёрных фигур на таких же бордовых мотоциклах. Видно, что первую машину преследуют, и она яростно уходит от погони.  
Второй чёрный джип едет в обратную сторону, возвращаясь к клубу. В салоне только высокий рыжий парень, яростно стискивающий руль и напряжённо глядящий на дорогу посветлевшими от волнения глазами.


End file.
